


lights on

by seungwansnose



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwansnose/pseuds/seungwansnose
Summary: seulgi thinks seungwan is weird. seulgi then realizes she is very much in love with seungwan.a short story about falling in love.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	lights on

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i post here! comments and suggestions are very much appreciated!
> 
> cross posted on aff

seulgi gets home pretty late these days. she’s busy with college and work and spends most of her time commuting between those and her house. it’s tiring and wears her down faster than she’d like.

it’s nearly half past midnight when she opens her apartment door and lets her keys fall to the table next to it. she turns the apartment lights on to keep her awake for at least long enough to eat something. last time she didn’t turn on the lights so she wouldn’t get rid of her sleepiness, she woke up at 3am with a buttered toast glued to her cheek. safe to say it wasn’t pleasant to wake up realizing you spent your precious sleeping time at a table with toast glued to your cheek, instead of in your comfy and warm bed.

god that sucked. big time.

so she makes her way to her to her kitchen to prepare something to munch on. grabs a plate, puts two pieces of bread, grabs a drinking glass and pours some orange juice. she’s thirsty, so she takes a sip.

the juice tastes good and it makes seulgi remember seungwan. her dear seungwan.

seungwan who makes her days bearable just by sending a cute text. or by delivering freshly baked muffins to her work with a sticker saying “to my seulgi <3 eat well and have a good day!”. seungwan makes her days better and she couldn’t be happier. seungwan makes seulgi very happy.

-

it started a few years back when seungwan introduced herself to seulgi in a business class they shared in their first year of college. she was polite and very kind to everyone around her, a charmer you may say. the teachers praised her for her manners and intelligence and their fellow classmates swooned with her beauty and friendly nature.

seulgi could only wish having someone like her. so she swooned like everyone else, but from afar.

it surprised seulgi when seungwan addressed her so nonchalantly.

“seulgi-ssi! do you have a partner?”

seulgi blushed almost instantly. seungwan was very pretty and maybe seulgi had a crush on her. seeing her almost everyday during the semester made seulgi develop a crush on the blonde but she wasn’t expecting seungwan to be this bold.

“uh… i’m sorry…?” seulgi managed to say, feeling her cheeks burn.

“for the final project? ms. kim just talked about it.”

oh, that. seulgi wasn’t paying attention to class. a certain someone was far more interesting.

“oh… i don’t have a lot of acquaintances in this class, so… i’m available” seulgi said with a awkward chuckle while seungwan stared at her with this expression seulgi couldn’t quite read.

“awesome!” she said happily and suddenly changed expressions to a almost panicked one. “wait, not that you don’t have acquaintances, that’s kind of sad” wow this girl is blunt too, huh, seulgi thought. “i mean, its nice you don’t have a partner because i wanted to pair up with you”

seulgi was sure she made a face too honest because the second seungwan realized it, she blurted out “if that’s okay with you!”

seulgi then came to terms with herself. she liked the girl and they had barely talked. seungwan looked somewhat nervous and seulgi had to stop herself from thinking that maybe seungwan was nervous because of her. it was definitely not it, she was overthinking things, really.

“yeah, that’s very okay” seulgi finally said, as calmly as she could manage. but the smile seungwan gave her made her forget her internal monologue.

“cool, lets exchange numbers so we can talk! i like emails but they can be a little too formal and not that fast so if we have each other’s numbers we can…”

seungwan kept talking and seulgi couldn’t stop staring.

man was she in deep.

-

next thing she knows, they’re in a café working on their project.

“this is nice! can’t believe i’ve never been here!” seungwan said enthusiastically. seulgi had to physically restrain herself from smiling at the girl’s happiness.

“well it’s not that mainstream i guess… people from our school like to go to that one that sells overpriced croissants”

a waiter comes to take down their order. seulgi asks for a mocha with some cream and a pastry with a fancy name and wendy just orders orange juice. seulgi finds it odd, considering they were at a coffee place, but doesn’t say anything.

“yeah i don’t like that one”

seulgi looks at her, confused.

“the café with overpriced croissants. i don’t like it.” the waiter arrives with her juice and she takes a sip. she nods approvingly and looks at seulgi again. “they don’t have fresh orange juice. have you ever wondered why is orange juice yellow?” she takes another sip. “wow this is good! i really like it here!”

seulgi is far too invested in listening to seungwan ramble about how good the orange juice was. she didn’t notice the waiter setting down her coffee and pastry.

safe to say she had an interesting evening.

-

seulgi’s pulled out of her memories when she notices a light is blinking. she turns to her living room and the light is coming from outside. she smiles and goes to grab her flashlight from the tv cabinet. it’s been a while since she last did this, so she grabs the paper sheet she keeps with the flashlight.

another memory of seungwan comes to her when she traces her fingers over the nice calligraphy and colorful drawings. she’s everywhere and seulgi can’t seem to get tired of it.

-

the semester ended and seulgi and seungwan were all over each other all day, every day. this time, they were heading out to seulgi’s apartment to watch some movies.

when they got to seulgi’s living room, wendy was analyzing everything like her life depended on it. she looked cute and seulgi once again had to stop herself from cooing at her new friend. she went to the kitchen to busy herself with making some snacks for them.

“seulgi, you have a lot of stuff… like music stuff. i haven’t seen these things in ages…” she was gaping at seulgi’s records and carefully picking them up to look at the contents.

“my parents gave me some for my birthday, but i bought most of it. i really enjoy the retro vibe they give. and the sound the needle makes when it touches the record is oddly satisfying” seulgi explains with a chuckle.

“can i put this one to play?” seungwan holds out what seulgi thinks is a the cure album. she nods at seungwan and resumes making their movie night snacks. seulgi is focused on her task when seungwan calls her again.

“hey seulgi, i think i can see my apartment from here!” she says excitedly like she just discovered the coolest thing on earth.

“oh really? i didn’t know you lived nearby”

“it’s far away thought, look, i’ll show you” seulgi is dragged to her living room and seungwan gets behind seulgi and takes her hand. she holds out seulgi’s indicator finger. “that’s the building, see? the cream one with maroon windows? i’m in the 7th floor and i’m pretty sure the window on the far left is my bedroom window”

seulgi tries to processes everything she can but seungwans hands holding her pointer finger is the only thing she feels. seungwans hands are tiny and so very soft, and seulgi’s pretty sure she’s burning up at this point.

“t-that’s actually n-not that far…” her voice is trembling with nervousness and she feels hot. too hot for her own good.

“i don’t think we’ll be able to see each other’s faces but maybe we can try and communicate once i get home?” seungwan let seulgi’s hand go and stands at seulgi’s side, looking at her with stars in her eyes.

how could seulgi say no?

“sure, but how would we do that? hand sign? flares?” seulgi’s now teasing her but seungwan doesn’t pay her mind and seems deep in thought, staring at her apartment building. after a few seconds she looks at seulgi again and says.

“do you have a flashlight?”

they don’t watch the movies they picked, instead they watch a bunch of youtube videos on how to communicate with morse code with flashing lights for the rest of the night.

seungwan makes morse alphabets for both of them, with instructions and tips. seulgi just stares while she scribbles and sticks post-its and thinks seungwan’s is kind of weird, but the best kind of weird.

-

the insistent lights that keep flashing make seulgi once again wake up from her reminiscing. she goes to the living room window and opens it. she turns her flashlight on, then turns it off. she does this four times, waits a two seconds and turns her flashlight on then off two times. H – I.

she waits then the light from afar does the same. H – I.

seulgi is about to say I – M – I – S – S – Y – O – U when seungwan beats her to it.

I – M – I – S – S – Y – O – U – S – O – M – U – C – H.

seulgi can’t smile any harder and her heart is doing some somersaults in her ribcage. she’s so completely in love. seungwan makes her days better and seulgi loves her so very much it hurts.

seulgi starts her with an I. then L, O, V and E. she finishes with an U and the response she gets is almost immediate.

I – L – O – V – E – U – 2.

a pause. then seungwan starts again.

B – M – I – N – E.

seulgi freezes. she’s been waiting for this but now she doesn’t know what to do. she grabs her phone and dials seungwan’ number. she picks up in the first tone.

“yes” seulgi says, almost screaming. “i don’t know it you mean it but yes. i love you so much and you make me so happy… i’m sorry i haven’t been present lately. i miss you so much, seungwannie…”

“look at me” seungwan says and seulgi looks at seungwan’s window.

B – M – I – N – E – 4 – E – V – A.

“will you?” seungwan’s voice is the softest it has ever been and seulgi is already tearing up.

“i’m already yours, seungwannie. forever.”

seulgi thinks seungwan is very weird. but now she’s going to be seulgi’s weird wife and seulgi can’t wait for it.


End file.
